Pinkamena Diane Pie
| occupation = Surgeon (formerly) Assistant baker (formerly) Serial killer One of the Creepypasta Leaders | birthDate = May 3rd, 1990 | status = Alive (died multiple times) | powers = Stealth Enhanced speed Durability Great stamina Enhanced strength Error mode transformation | species = Normal: Pony Transformed: Human | gender = Female | age = 29 | eyes = Blue (formerly) Blood red | height = 3'3" (100 cm; pony) 5'10" (177 cm; human) | weight = 130 lbs (59 kg) | nationality = Canadian | hobby = Murdering. Terrorizing. Plotting. Torturing. Spending time with her family. Killing ponies and baking their organs into cupcakes. | goals = Kill everything in Ponyville and make doll versions of them out of their own flesh (ongoing). Kill the Pie family (ongoing). | crimes = Serial murder Mutilations Manipulation Kidnapping Torture Cannibalism Tyranny Theft Animal cruelty Attempted nigh-familicide | type of villain = Vengeful Sociopath }} Pinkamena Diane Pie is an anthropomorphic pony and notorious serial killer in Equestria. She is a former surgeon and the eldest child of the Pie Family who begins a murderous rampage across Ponyville after numerous rejections from friends and family for the majority of her life. History Pinkamena Diane Pie is the eldest child of the Pie family. At a young age, Pinkamena dissected small animals out of curiosity and desired to study in medicine and surgery. Her parents, however, saw this as a warning sign that Pinkamena would grow up to be a disturbed pony. Pinkamena found making friends hard, and nearly gave up on friendship until she met Herobrine, who became her first and only true friend. After her sisters were born, she became isolated due to not receiving as much attention as her siblings, and her parents would keep her away from her sisters due to her apparent "disturbed" nature. This culminated in an argument when Pinkamena was 17 due to being treated like an outsider to her own family, and left soon after in a fit of rage. After she turned 18, Pinkamena studied in medical school and graduated at age 22, becoming a surgeon at Ponyville Hospital, but was displeased due to being part of a low-ranking hospital staff. Pinkamena began to ignore her own mental health and was persistent in continuing to operate, this culminated in another argument, this time against her own therapist, who she killed in a fit of rage and fled the scene out of fear. Although initially feeling remorse, the feeling of inflicting pain on other people was too satisfying to ignore. During her remaining time at the hospital, Pinkamena began poisoning her patients and living little evidence at the crime scene, she later left due to "fear of being killed" and joined her sister Pinkie Pie at Sugarcube Corner as an assistant baker, drugging victims in the evening and bringing them to her basement where she would bake them into cupcakes. After the disappearances were linked to Pinkamena she attempted to hide the basement, but it was found and DNA at the crime scene was tested and found to be hers, after that she fled Ponyville for the United Kingdom where she was traced and cornered at an abandoned power plant. Before she could be arrested Herobrine appeared and killed all of the nearby police. After he revealed himself to Pinkamena, the two settled together in the Dark Dimension. Relationships Sonic.exe Pinkamena and Exe met when Exe stumbled into her basement as she was cutting up a body, they both made eye contact and introduced themselves and soon became best friends, Pinkamena was very surprised to see Exe in Herobrine's castle when she was taken in after coming out of the portal. Israphel Israphel and Pinkamena have a good relationship with each over, however Israphel can sometimes get on her nerves. Herobrine Herobrine is Pinkamena's husband, Pinkamena is still very thankful on the day Herobrine saved her from a life sentence in prison, Pinkamena loves to spend quality time with her Husband, they both love each over so much and love to have their time together, she also likes to be extremely flirty with Herobrine when they're alone together in the same room, but Pinkamena doesn't know what she would do without Herobrine and is glad to be a wife, a killer, and a mother. Rainbow Factory Dash RFD is Pinkamena's second best friend and are great killing buddies, she often likes to visit the Factory to see how RFD is doing. The Pie Family Pinkamena despises her Family for being useless and abusive to her, and giving her the most scarring ten years of her entire life. However, when Pinkie Pie is feeling depressed and scared she likes to watch her and appear from behind. Physical Description Pinkamena looks identical to her younger sister except her mane, tail and fur is a little darker and paler than Pinkie's, her eyes used to be blue and her Cutie Mark used to be the same as Pinkie's but when she got married to Herobrine her eyes gradually started to change from blue to red and her Cutie Mark changed from colorful balloons to dark, creepy smiling balloons. Personality Pinkamena has always been troublesome and even when she was just a foal she grew to hate her family, but now she loves her life as a serial killer and is a great leader to the Creepypastas. She is a cold blooded, sociopathic, and mentally disturbed killer who will go out of her way to brutally murder everybody who gets in her way, she can sometimes be bad tempered and easily angered around her family, she never backs out of a fight and will stop at no cost to make her victims go through the same torture and hell she was put through. Weapons Pinkamena normally uses a sharp kitchen knife but also likes to use a pare of scissors, a chainsaw, other knives and needles. Theme Song "Scream For Me" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=My9pGiLgNpY&t=148s Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_DqzyBXkaM Pinkamena Quotes "Do you prefer baked or skinned?" "Oh, goody! You want to help me?" "Oops. Was I too rough?" Gallery my_lit11.jpg|Pinkamena disguised as Pinkie Pie. de371a2171bdd2198efc7d5e97e40d36--sad-anime-creepypasta.jpg|Pinkamena realizing she doesn't mean anything. meeting.png|Pinkie Pie meets her sister once again. c57945b12bca4890701aa7eedfb1a70b.png|Pinkamena finally snaps. Trivia *In the canon My Little Pony universe she and Pinkie Pie are the same person, she is also not a serial killer, as the Cupcakes story was created by Sergeant Sprinkles. *Pinkamena's favourite movie is the 2013 remake of Carrie. Category:Villains Category:MLP Category:Creepypasta Category:Adults Category:Tragic